The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition
by Kamibear
Summary: The sequal to The New Girl. Miley got pregnant and doesn't know who's the father. The Gray brothers go on tour for a few years. Lilly and Miley miss them. It doesn't help Miley when a new singer comes to town and tries to take her spotlight and her fans.
1. Prologue

**The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition**

**Prologue**

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT NOW! AHHH!" I screamed.

"Here it comes!" the doctor said happily. Why is he so fricken happy? What's so good about me being in pain? You're confused huh? Well, let me back up and explain everything. So, that day at the end of the tour, Nick and I said bye, and Lilly and Joe are fiancés now. Exciting right? Well, now they have to wait a few years before they see each other face to face again, but love can wait right? Anyway, they left and Jake, Lilly, Oliver, my daddy, and I all left the bus. Well, first the bus driver had to drive us home. Then we went inside my house. It was a mess. I'm guessing Jackson had a party. That's not a good thing. Jake has pretty much tried to not leave my side at all. That's a good thing. The only time I wanted him to, was when I told my daddy I was pregnant. He didn't want to. He's stubborn. It was so hard to tell him. Well, I guess I'll go through the whole thing for you.

"Jake, I don't want you to come with me. He might hurt you," I told Jake once I had been two months pregnant. I had gained some weight and my dad noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Miley, I need to be there with you. This could be my baby and I don't want him to think I'm not sitting there with you because I'm afraid. I'm coming. End of story," he said while we were sitting on my bed.

"Ugh! You are so stubborn!" We had been fighting for twenty minutes. I grabbed his hand and stood up. I walked to the living room. Jake followed, still holding my hand. My dad was in the kitchen reading the mail. I looked at Jake for support and he smiled at me. I took a deep breath. "Daddy?" He looked at us. He was used to us holding hands now. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure honey." Jake and I sat on the couch. My daddy sat on a chair by the couch.

"Um, daddy, I don't know how to tell you." I looked down. I can't do this. I started crying. Jake hugged me. Daddy pushed him away.

"It's ok, Miles. You can tell me anything."

Not looking at him, I said, "I'm pregnant." I was still crying. He let his arms fall. He was stunned. I moved over to Jake. He hugged me. I sat on his lap. Finally, my daddy turned to Jake.

"How could you?! Is it not enough to just date her? Why did you manipulate her into this? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU ARE NO LONGER ALOUD TO SEE HER!" he boomed. Jake looked scared. He got up to leave. I grabbed his and he tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him.

"Daddy, it might not have been Jake!"

"Then who else?"

"Nick Jonas!" He looked stunned yet again.

"Wait. Might not have been? So you…with both?!" He was at a loss of words. He started turning red. I cowered into Jake. My daddy started walking towards us.

"Jake, I'm scared," I whispered to him. He was just staring at my dad. Jake just stood still.

"Get out of my house," my dad whispered. "OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" I started crying all over again. Jake took my hand and led me out. We were almost running to get out. Jake called his limo. He arrived shortly after. We got in the car. I leaned against Jake and cried all over again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been there." I shook my head.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Maybe we should buy an apartment or rent a room at a hotel. We can't just live in a limo."

"Yes we can."

"No we can't Miley. I'm not going to let you. I'll find a nice place that has an apartment."

"Ok," I whispered. I'm scared. What if my dad never forgives me? Jake seemed to know what I was thinking.

"He'll forgive you, Miley. Me and Nick? Probably never, but you he will forgive." He hugged me tighter.

Eventually, my dad did let me back in the house. He forgave me for everything. He didn't forgive Jake and Nick. He was happy Jake was being responsible for his actions and was always with me. My daddy didn't want me to get hurt, so he always made sure Lilly or Oliver was with Jake and me. Lilly and Oliver treated me the same. Jackson made fun of me even more. Jake made him stop. It was funny how it did. I started eating so much that it wasn't even funny. Jake was always there to hold my hair when I threw up. He always told me it was going to believe him. Until the day when I had my baby. Nick never called. Joe called Lilly a few times. Only like once a month. The only time I got to see Nick was when he was on T.V. Anyway, back to the hospital room.

"HURRY UP!" I screamed. Why could they not do it any faster? My dad had to leave when we first started because he has a weak stomach. Oliver and Jackson were out there with him. After a while, Lilly left too. Jake was holding my hand. I think I almost made it fall off because I was squeezing it so hard. Finally, the baby came out. I never did a test to see if it was a boy or girl. I wanted it to be a surprise. The doctor held the baby up and I started crying. It was a girl. He had to do all the normal things and I can't remember what they were. The medicine had me confused a little. Then, he took the baby away. Jake stood by me, well kneeled.

"Who do you think it will look like?" Jake asked me. I tried to stay conscious.

"I don't know. Either you or Nick." He laughed.

"I know. That's who I meant, silly." I just shrugged. "Go to sleep Miley. The medicine is trying to make you. I'll make sure you're the first or second to hold it." He stood up and I grabbed his arm.

"Second?"

"After me." He smiled and I smiled back. Then, he left. I fell asleep soon after that.

Jake's POV

I quietly shut the door. Robby was sitting there and he looked pale. Jackson and Oliver sat next to him. Lilly sat next to Oliver. Robby saw me and looked mad. He got up to go in there.

"Wait. Don't go in there. She's asleep." I'm not sure, but I think he growled at me and sat back down. For a few hours, Miley just slept. Robby went in their twice and talked to her while she was awake. After three hours, he said he and Jackson had to go home to watch football. Lilly and Oliver left to go somewhere. I don't know where so don't ask me. I quietly walked in Miley's room. She was sitting up drinking something. "Hey Miley. What's up?" She ignored me. I walked closer to her and kneeled by her side. "Miley, what's wrong?" She looked at me and her eyes looked far away.

"Jake? Is that you?" Now I was confused.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Her eyes moved to my face and she tried to smile. It came out as a frown.

"No. Joe called and said Nick's in the hospital and he's in a coma."

"_What_?"

"He got ran over by a drunk driver." Her eyes filled with tears. I hugged her and she sobbed on my shoulder. A few minutes later, she pulled away. "Jake, I'm scared. Do you think he will be okay?"

"Miley," I grabbed her shoulders. "I _know_ he will be okay. He's strong and _will _make it. Don't worry." She hugged me again.

"Okay, I'll try." She looked around. "When do I get to leave this place?"

"Uh, I think in a few days." I stood up while looking at the clock. "I should probably go eat lunch. I'm going to go. See you later." I kissed her on the head and left.

Miley's POV

When Jake came back, the nurse brought the baby with him. She was in the crib thing. Who knows what it's called? The nurse left after putting her by me. Jake pulled her out and held her.

"She's so cute." He rocked her. "Did you think of a name yet?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking of Renesmee."

"How did you think of that name?"

"Well, it's the baby of one of my favorite characters in a book."

"What book?"

"Breaking Dawn," I answered without thinking.

"What book is that?"

"One of the sequels to Twilight, duh!" How could he not know?

"Oh." He stopped rocking her. "Do you want to hold her now?" I nodded and he handed her to me. I took my baby and as I did, she woke up. Her cute little face scrunched up. I couldn't look away. Her eyes were blue like all babies are when they are born. She was the most important thing in my life and she always will be. Nothing can get in between us. Or can it?

**Hi!!!! Here's the prologue of **_**The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition**_**! The first chapter and second and so on will be up in February. Thank you everyone who read **_**The New Girl **_**and all my other stories! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put it on their alerts. Hopefully, you'll do the same with this one! See you all later! Love you! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition**

Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Miley's POV**

I sat at home, watching TV. The person to my right was eating like a pig, but I couldn't hate her, we were going through the same problems- well, almost all of the same problems.

"Will you stop eating like that?"

"Sorry," Lilly said through a mouth-full of chips. I sighed. It was good to have things almost back to the way they were supposed to be. The only things wrong were the Grey Brothers being gone, and Renesmee. She's my new baby if you didn't know. I don't know who the father is. It's either Jake or Nick. Right now, she's asleep upstairs. It's hard being quiet. I finally lost all of my weight that she brought on after three months. I had to lie to the world saying Hannah was getting really hungry so she had to eat. There were so many people making fun of me, but I didn't care. I only cared about my baby. Now all of the jokes have died and I'm happy. I never told the world Hannah was pregnant and I'm glad I didn't.

I got the remote and changed the channel to Barney Bittman. Lilly actually let me change it without complaining. He was talking about some star that was going to fall next. I had no clue who it was. Right then, Jake stormed through the front door.

"Shh! She's asleep!" Lilly hissed. "Sorry," he mouthed. I shook my head. Will he ever learn when to knock? He jumped onto the seat to my left. Now the only one missing was Oliver. As if right on cue, he bursted through the door. He sat next to Lilly. I just sat there while Jake watched TV and Lilly and Oliver talked. I thought about how hard it was going to be to raise Renesmee. It's already been three months and it's so hard! She cries all the time, poops, and wants to eat. The only time I get some rest is when she's asleep and let me tell you- she doesn't sleep at night! I wrote a new song one night while Jake rocked her to sleep. Sometimes he comes over to help me with her. He sleeps downstairs, though. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked down at me.

"Can I talk to you?" He nodded. I led him upstairs to my room. Lilly and Oliver didn't notice we left. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me. "I wrote a new song. I don't know if it's good, but I thought it would match how I felt when I was still fat."

"Miley, you weren't fat, you were just done being pregnant." He smiled. I showed him the song. It's called _As I Am_.

Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me

It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right

As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me

As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him

I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got

It's not so perfect every day  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place

As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me

As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him

Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time

He looked at me. "How did you an idea like this for a song?"

"Well, I just felt like everyone hated how I looked, so I wrote a song about who I am and that you just have to except me for it." I smiled and he smiled in return.

"That's a really good song, Miley."

"Thanks." I heard Renesmee start crying. I got up and went to get her. I walked into her room and turned on the lights. "Hi Renesmee. I see you're up now." I picked her up and started rocking her. She stopped crying. Jake came in with a bottle. He put it in her mouth and I held it. He stood behind me, watching her.

"Aww! Look at the cute couple!" Jake and I looked up. Lilly and Oliver were standing at the doorway watching us. They walked in. "She just gets cuter every day." The phone rang and we just ignored it. My daddy usually gets it after the first ring. This time no one answered it. I forgot he wasn't home. We all went downstairs. The answering machine picked up just as we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, uh, this is Nick." I suddenly stopped. Jake bumped into to me and caught Renesmee. He took her to the couch with Lilly and Oliver. "I'm sorry if I, uh, haven't called in a while, but I'm calling now." He laughed nervously. "So, um, Miley, you don't have to call me. So, bye." He hung up. Lilly walked up to me and put her arm around me. That was the first time I've heard from him for three months. He didn't call at all since the tour was over.

"Are you going to call him?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"It's up to you." I looked at Oliver and Jake; they were playing with Renesmee. I grabbed the phone and ran upstairs. Lilly didn't follow and I was glad she didn't. I went to caller ID and redialed his number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" He sounded hopeful.

"Nick? This is Miley."

"I didn't think you would call me back."

"Nick, we're still friends. So, I'm still going to talk to you."

"Okay. Friends." He sounded sad when he said friends. "So, how does, uh, him or her look?" I forgot he didn't know Renesmee was a she or named Renesmee.

"Her name is Renesmee." He laughed.

"From Twilight?"

"Uh huh."

"You're still obsessed with it, huh?"

"Yes." I laughed with him.

"Anyway, how have you been?"

"Well, I've missed you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't called you at all. I've been very….busy."

"It's okay."

"Just so you know, I've missed you, too." I smiled at that. At least he hadn't forgotten about me.

"How's the tour been going?"

"Oh, you know, like regular tours. Crazy fans, late nights, early mornings, things like that." I laughed. Then, the tears came. Nick knew I was crying. "Miley, are you okay?" I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that we're talking. You have no clue how much I've missed you."

"I think I know," he mumbled. I heard someone talking in the background. "Miley, I have to go. I'll try to call you later."

"'K."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I missed talking to him. I'm glad we talked; even if it was only for a few minutes. I walked back downstairs and put the phone away. Jake, Lilly, Oliver, and Renesmee were sitting on the couch. They were watching TV. Jake was also rocking Renesmee, though. I walked over to them and sat down between Jake and Lilly. Lilly turned to me.

"Hey Miley, when is Hannah going to perform again?" The last Hannah performed was a month or two ago. I guess I should to a concert again soon.

"I guess I could do it tomorrow."

"How is everyone going to get the tickets?" Good point.

"Well, they'll get them fast because they all love her," Jake said and smiled at me. I smiled in return. I got up and called my daddy. I asked him if he could set up a concert for tomorrow. He agreed. I sat back down and waited till he came home to see if Hannah could have a concert.

-------------------

When my daddy got home, Jake and Oliver had already left. Lilly was still here with me. She was holding Renesmee. "Hey Daddy. Can I have a concert tomorrow?" I asked him hopefully. He nodded.

"Yep, bud. Tomorrow night at eight. Tickets go on sale in one hour." I looked at the clock. So, the tickets go on sale at eight. Lilly and I put Renesmee to bed and then went back downstairs. She was very tired. My daddy wasn't downstairs anymore. He must have gone to bed. He still wasn't too upset with me, but he was still mad. I was mad at myself, too. Lilly and I talked some more, then she left. I went to bed soon after. I needed my sleep because of the concert.

The next day, I got up around twelve. I had a hard time falling asleep early, but I did at one o'clock. I went to the laptop on my desk and turned it on. I went to a website to see how many tickets were left for the concert. There were only two left. Wow. Fans really will find and buy them even if they go on sale late.

-------------------

The next day, around five, I got my clothes for Hannah on. I did my make-up and put on my wig. I waited for Lola to come over so that we could leave. Jake had taken Renesmee early this morning. He promised to try and come today. Lola got here and we left in the limo. My dad was unusually quiet. We got out of the limo and walked into the stadium. We walked backstage. There were many people here still getting ready for the concert. I was here early. I walked up to a chair and sat down. Lola sat next to me. My daddy left to go do something. Lola and I didn't talk. A girl with red hair walked up to me. She smiled really wide and held out her hand.

"Hey. I'm Mikayla." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi Mikayla, I'm Hannah Montana." She moved her hand and smiled wider.

"I know. I just love you and your music." She paused then continued. "You are so lucky that you are dating Nick Grey." I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Oh, no, I'm not dating Nick." She smiled.

"I know how you feel. We celebs don't want to give anything about our private lives away." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, not to sound rude, but did you say you're a celebrity?" She nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm not totally famous yet. Not like you. I'm singer, too." I nodded and smiled. I got an idea.

"I'll be right back, guys." I got off my chair and walked over to someone. "Excuse me?" They turned to look at me. I asked them a question and they agreed. Mikayla, Lola, and I talked a little bit then I had to go on stage. I sang a few Hannah songs then surprised many people. "All right, guys. Welcome my friend, Mikayla!" I held my hand out for her to come. She looked confused, but when she walked on stage, she smiled at everyone.

"Really?" she whispered to me. I nodded.

"Give it up for Mikayla!" I left and everyone started cheering. Her band came out and she sang. I had never heard those songs before, but they were really good. She walked backstage again and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Hannah! You have helped me so much!"

"You're welcome Mikayla!" I laughed.

"I have to go guys! I'm sorry! Bye!" She ran away. I walked slowly to the limo with Lola. My daddy was already in it. We got in and drove home.

**Lilly's POV**

I sat in the limo debating over something. Should I or shouldn't I tell Hannah what I heard Mikayla say? I heard her say that she "Totally hated her. She would do anything to get rid of her". I had no clue if it was true. I heard her say it as we walked out. The limo arrived at Miley's house and we walked inside. Once Miley and I were in her room, we changed into our regular clothes. I keep a few pairs here because I'm here so much. We settled and sat on her bed. I decided to tell her.

"Miley?" She looked at me. "I heard Mikayla saying something about you."

"What kind of something?" she laughed.

"It's not a good something." She lost her smile. "She said that she hates you." I didn't want to tell her the last part. It might scare her too much.

"Well, maybe we can change that tomorrow." I shrugged. We went to bed. I dreaded tomorrow. We were supposed to go to the mall with her.

-------------------

In the morning, we got ready then changed into Hannah and Lola. Mikayla's limo came to pick us up.

"Hey guys! You look nice!" She seemed to only be talking to me. No one really talked on the way to the mall. Once inside, though, we did. Hannah was in the middle and started talking to Mikayla.

"So, Mikayla, we should hang out more often." I heard Mikayla grunt.

"Yeah right. I hate you. Why would you ever think I liked you?" It seemed weird that she acted like she liked Miley then just went off all of a sudden.

"Smile Hannah! I can see the front cover: 'Hannah getting dissed by a newbie!'" A camera man yelled. I looked to Hannah and her eyes were all red. She ran away and I followed her into the bathroom. She locked herself into a stall.

"Hannah. Please come out," I begged.

"No! Leave me alone!" I sat down on a bench outside of the bathroom. My cell phone started to ring. It said it was Nick.

"Nick? Why are you calling me and not Miley?"

"Lilly? I have a problem. I wanted to tell you...."

_**Hola everyone! Are you sooo happy that I updated when I said I would? Lol. Anywayz, I hope you like this chapta! You can tell me some ideas for the next chapter if you want! I'm kinda stuck. I'll see you later! Check out my one shots, lol. I love you all! Bye!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Mikayla Equals A Sucky Life

**THE NEW GIRL 2: ROCK STAR EDITION**

Chapter 2: Mikayla = A Sucky Life

Previously….

Miley met Mikayla as Hannah. Mikayla is another singer and hates Hannah. A camera man took their picture and now it's going to be everywhere that Hannah got "dissed by a newbie". Miley ran to the bathroom and wouldn't come out so Lilly sat outside and someone called her. It was Nick.

Now....

**Lilly's POV**

"Nick? Why are you calling me and not Miley?"

"Lilly? I have a problem. I wanted to ask you…." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you if you know how to get pee stains out of the carpet?"

"Joe peed on the carpet?"

"No. We got a new dog." Nick paused. "At least I hope it was the dog."

Then, the door to the girl's bathroom opened. I saw Hannah come out.

"Nick, I have to go, bye."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone. Hannah turned to me.

"You were talking to Nick?" I nodded. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"I didn't know you wanted to, sorry. But we can call him back." Hannah shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Just let him be." She sniffed. "Let's just go home."

"Okay." I stood up and followed Hannah to the limo in the parking lot. No one even stopped her on her way out for an autograph, or picture, or anything. I felt bad.

Miley's POV

Lilly and I got into the limo. I took off my wig and sighed. I kind of wished I had called Nick and talked to him. I missed his voice. I missed his smile. I missed him most of all. I hadn't realized we arrived at my house until Lilly was shaking me. I sighed as I got out and walked in my house. Oliver was there with my dad. They were watching TV silently. It was a little too quiet. Lilly sat down next to them and I went upstairs. I opened my door, closed it, and sat on my bed. I felt so bored. Suddenly, I saw a shadow and turned around.

"Aunt Dolly!" She walked faster up to me.

"Hey Miley! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" She hugged me, then pulled away. "So, I heard you have a baby, where is she?"

"Jake has her." Aunt Dolly's smile brightened.

"You mean the Jake from middle school that you loved?" I blushed. Then, my door opened. Jake came in. When he saw Aunt Dolly, he blushed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…." he trailed off. Aunt Dolly gestured for him to come in. He did. He looked uncomfortable.

"So, Jake, how have you been?"

"Fine," he said, not meeting her glance. She smiled.

"That's good. So, I hear you have the baby. Where is she?"

"Oh, Robbie Ray has her." Aunt Dolly sighed.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later!" She walked out and closed the door. I blushed and looked down. Jake took my hand. I put my head on his shoulder. Then, my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and looked up at Jake.

"I think I should take this."

"Okay." Jake got up and left, but first smiled. I sat back down on my bed and breathed in then out, then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Hi Nick."

"Hi Miley. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing." Then I remembered earlier today; what happened at the mall with Mikayla. "Nick, I am so depressed."

"Why? What happened?"

"I met this new singer. She seemed so nice at first. Then we went to the mall and she totally dissed Hannah. Like, I was dressed up as Hannah. Cameramen took pictures and now it's going to be all over the newspapers and TV. I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." That's all he's going to say? Not even an "I wish I was there to help you"? Ugh. I hate him being gone. I heard him sigh. "I really miss you Miley. I don't think you have a clue how much."

"I miss you so much too, Nick." I looked down. "I wish you were still here." He was silent.

"Yeah, me too," he eventually said. We both sighed at the same time.

"Nick, I have to go."

"Okay. So, I'll talk to you later, Miley."

"Okay."

"And….just so you know, you can call me. Its okay if you don't want to though. I mean, if you like me calling that's just fine. I'll-" I laughed.

"I'll try and call you, Nick."

"Okay. So, bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I missed him a lot. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Life with Mikayla was going to suck.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated my story! I've been really busy with school and homework. I'll try to write more and put it up in April. Three reviews then I update again! See ya! Love you all!**_


	4. Chapter 3: She's My Baby

**THE NEW GIRL 2: ROCK STAR EDITION**

Chapter 3: She's My baby

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I didn't remember anything from a few days back- or at least I tried not to. I got dressed and walked downstairs. Aunt Dolly was sitting at the table with Daddy. I walked up to the table and sat down. They stopped talking. It was uncomfortable. I was the first to talk.

"Where's Renesmee?" Aunt Dolly gave my dad a look. I think it was because he wasn't answering me. She sighed and looked at me.

"Miley, honey." She put her hand on my hand. "I'm going to take Renesmee with me. I think it would be easier for all of you if I took her." I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"You can't take her. She's mine." Aunt Dolly looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Miley. Jake has already said okay. Now you need to. It would be much easier for you. Think about it. With all your Hannah Montana stuff, how are you supposed to watch her all the time? Jake can't always do it when you're busy. Please, honey, just agree." My dad was being a wimp this whole time and hadn't said anything. I started to cry. Why had Jake just given up so easily? Why? How could he? "Please, Miley. Just agree. It'll make it easier for everyone." I shook my head. She hugged me. "Come on, honey." I pushed her away from me and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Fine," I yelled as I slammed my door. I pulled out a big bag and started to pack things I needed. As soon as I packed everything I needed, I picked up my bag and ran out the front door. No one even tried to stop me. I walked to the sidewalk, pulled out my phone, and called Lilly. She didn't answer. Next I tried Oliver. He didn't answer either. I tried Jake. He answered, but sounded tired.

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"What's wrong Miley?" I was crying. He didn't sound tired anymore.

"I.... I need a place to stay. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure, Miley. Are you okay?" I didn't answer that.

"How long until you can pick me up?"

"I'll be there within five minutes."

"Okay bye." I hung up and waited for him to come get me.

When Jake arrived, I practically jumped at him. He hugged me into him while I cried. He smoothed my hair. I loved that he cared even though he had no clue what was wrong. Finally, I stopped crying and looked up at him. He looked really sorry for me. I picked up some of my bags and started to put them in his car. He took the rest, put it in the car, opened the door for me, and when I got in, closed it for me. He got in and started to drive away from my house. He didn't say anything the whole ride to his house. He held my hand and drove with one hand. He parked in front of his house and sat in the car with me. I got out and started to pull my things out of the car. Jake helped me and took them inside for me. I stayed in the same room as when I first came here during the tour with the Grey Brothers. I sat on my bed and started crying again. Jake sat next to me and hugged me. I cried into his chest. I remembered doing this many times with Nick. Why did he have to go? I pulled away from Jake and laid down.

"Jake."

"Yes?" He stayed sitting on my bed.

"I hate you." It caught him by surprise. I saw it in his face.

"What?"

"I hate you!" I repeated. "Why did you tell everyone it was okay for them to take Renesmee?" He looked shocked now.

"What? I didn't do that. I know you would get mad."

"Yeah, right, Jake. Of course you didn't do that," I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"I really didn't, Miley."

"Whatever!" I finally lost it. "Just get out!" I kicked him with my foot on his leg. He slowly left and closed the door on his way out. I grabbed my cell phone and called Nick. He didn't answer and I didn't leave a message. I realized it was one a.m. in Japan. I sighed and just sat on the bed. I decided to try and call Lilly again. She answered this time.

"Miley?"

"Lilly? What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Can we hang out then?"

"Sure."

"Can we meet at the mall?"

"Yep. See you soon."

"Okay, bye." I hung up my phone and called my regular limo driver to come pick me up. I wanted to go to my house and get my car. When I got to my house, I quickly got in my car and started to drive it away. I parked in the mall parking lot and walked inside the mall. I found Lilly standing outside Hollister. She was looking at this one shirt. I walked up to her and laughed.

"Hi Lilly."

"Hey Miley," she said without looking away.

"Why don't you just buy it?"

"Because I already spent all my allowance." I laughed again.

"I'll buy it for you." She smiled really wide and almost ran in to grab it. I paid for it and we walked back out into the mall. We bought a drink and sat down at a table.

"So, what's wrong? When you called it sounded like something was wrong." I sighed.

"Aunt Dolly wants to take Renesmee away. She and Daddy said that Jake said it was okay. They wouldn't let me keep her."

"Miley, it might be for the best if they take her. You can work on being Hannah Montana and school and everything like that." I started to get mad again.

"That's what they said! Why can't I just keep her? She's my baby!"

"Miley, your Aunt Dolly will take good care of her. I'm sure you will be able to visit her." I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Lilly changed the subject.

"So, what should we do now?" I shrugged. "I know! Let's go shopping!" I laughed.

"Okay." We went shopping, then out to lunch. I drove to Jake's house around five. He and his bodyguard were watching wrestling. Jake wanted one to win and his bodyguard wanted the other wrestler to win. I walked in, not too mad anymore. Jake turned to me when I walked in.

"Hi Miley."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but-" I put my hand up and started to talk.

"It's okay, Jake. I'm fine now." I smiled.

"Okay." I went to my room and put my clothes away. I walked back out and Jake was helping his maid cook. I laughed and sat down at the table.

"I never knew you could cook." He smiled.

"I can't."

"Well, I might as well get ready for a horrible dinner." He laughed and sat down next to me. His maid brought dinner over to us. We started to eat. It wasn't too bad. When we were done, we went to go watch TV.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes," I laughed. He smiled.

"I bet you really miss Nick, huh. He was, like, your best friend."

"Yeah." I looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning in Japan now. "I'll be right back, Jake."

"Okay." I went to my room and pulled out my cell phone. I called Nick.

"Hey Miley."

"Hi Nick."

"So, how have you been?"

"I don't know. But Aunt Dolly and Daddy are trying to take Renesmee from me."

"What? Why?"

"They want me to be able to do go on with my life. They think I can't with Renesmee."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's not right."

"No."

"Do you want me to come there and talk to them?"

"No! It'll only make it worse. And another bad part is that they say that Jake said it was okay without even fighting them."

"I can't believe that."

"Yeah, neither can I."

"Do you want me to come there just to kick his butt?" I laughed.

"No, that's okay, Nick."

"Well, when I come back, I will if you want me to."

"Okay, I'll remember that deal." I smiled.

"Uh....Miley....Joe wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I laughed.

"Miley?" It was Joe.

"Hi Joe."

"What's up?"

"The sky."

"Oh, cool. So, how has Lilly been?"

"Fine. She misses you, but why can't you call her?"

"I did, but she didn't answer."

"Oh. Do you want me to tell her to call you?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Nick wants to talk to you again."

"Okay."

"Okay, hi, Miley."

"Hi Nick."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to get ready for a concert."

"That's okay."

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and walked out to where I had left Jake. He was on the phone. When I came out, he held the phone out to me.

"It's for you."

"Okay." I sat next to him and wondered who it was. "Hello?"

"Miley?" It was Lilly.

"Hi Lilly. What's wrong?"

"Did Joe call you?"

"No, but he talked to me."

"Did you call him?"

"I called Nick and Nick said Joe wanted to talk to me."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because I think he is cheating on me."

_**Hola everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm in a play at school for Theatre and I had to memorize all my lines. Sorry again! Sorry if this part isn't too interesting or anything! Just stay tuned. I'm sure it'll get interesting soon! Lol. TTYL!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Jake Plus Mikayla

**THE NEW GIRL 2: ROCK STAR EDITION**

Chapter 4: Jake + Mikayla = Me as a Friend

"You think he's what?"

"I think he's cheating on me, Miley?"

"Why?" Why would she think that Joe was cheating on her?

"When I called him, I heard a girl in the background."

"What makes you think that that's his girlfriend?"

"She was saying things like: 'Oh Joey, hurry up. I'm waiting.' Then she giggled. 'Joey, come on. Love you.' See what I mean?" That did sound bad. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Did you recognize the voice?"

"No."

"Well, maybe when she said 'love you' she was talking to someone else."

"I don't think so, but I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye Lilly." I hung up. I sighed and walked back out to the couch. Jake was still sitting there. He smiled at me.

"Hey Miley."

"Hi Jake." I sat down on the couch and he put his arm around me.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a CD signing."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh." We were silent for a moment. I realized I was tired. "Jake, I think I'm going to go to bed. 'Night."

"'Night Miley." We hugged each other then I went to bed. I was really tired.

The next morning, I got up and slowly walked into the kitchen. Jake wasn't there. His bodyguard was, though. I sat down at the table and put my head on the table. I was tired. His bodyguard chuckled. I looked up. He was sitting at the table also. He was reading the newspaper and looked up at me when I looked up.

"Sorry. Something funny." I nodded and put my head back on the table. I heard a door open and close and then I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I looked up. It was Jake. He didn't look that tired. His maid came out a few minutes later and made breakfast. After we ate, we all got ready. I had to get ready as Hannah because of the CD signing. I came downstairs dressed as Hannah. Jake was standing in the living room. He turned around when he heard me walk downstairs. He looked really cute. Thinking about he looked made me think about Renesmee, which made me think about what she'll look like when she grew up, which, in return, made me remember I didn't have her anymore. I started to cry. Jake ran over to me and hugged me.

"Miley, are you okay?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?" I shook my head again and pulled away.

"Nothing, never mind." Then I thought of something. "Is my make-up running?"

"Yeah." I decided to fix it in the car. Jake's bodyguard drove us where the CD signing was. I got out and all the flashes of cameras went off. Jake got out right after me. We started to walk inside while all the reporters were yelling questions. Some were asking about Nick. Others were asking about Jake and me. We walked in and I sat at the table. Jake stood behind me along with his bodyguard. The first girl walked up. She had blonde curly hair that bounced when she walked. She walked up with a really big smile. She put a CD on the table.

"Hey sweetie," I said taking the CD.

"Hi. I'm such a big fan. I love you!" I smiled wider.

"Thanks. Here you go," I said, handing her the CD back. This went on for a few hours. When there were about eight people left, I'd been there for three hours. I looked up and I saw Mikayla. At first, I thought I was just seeing things, but no. It was her. She noticed me and walked over. She stood on the side of the table. She'd become even more famous since I first met her. She already had her first CD out. It had good songs on it, but I wouldn't point that out to her. Some kids ran up to her and asked for her autograph. They looked at me, but ignored me. She was already stealing my fans like she wanted! I finished signing all my CD's then stood up. Mikayla walked up to me.

"So, how have you been?" Why was she being nice?

"Uh....fine." She smiled kindly, then turned to Jake.

"Hi." She turned back to me. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" I raised my eyebrows. She waited. I sighed.

"Jake, this is Mikayla. Mikayla, this is Jake." Mikayla smiled really wide.

"Oh my gosh! Jake?_ The_ Jake? Wow." He blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Mikayla."

"I love your movies." He blushed again. I wanted to gag.

"Thanks. So, how do you two know each other?" He was watching Mikayla. I sat in my chair. This would take a while.

"We're both singers." Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Mikayla nodded excitedly.

"Yep. My first CD just came out. It's a self-titled CD."

"Oh. I've listened to it. I loved it. It was great."

"Really? You think so?" Jake nodded. "Thanks. Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure."

"When are you free?"

"Now."

"Okay. What should we do?" Jake shrugged. "How about....the movies."

"Okay." Jake followed her outside, totally forgetting about me. His bodyguard didn't know whether to stay with me or go with Jake. I sighed.

"Just go with him. I'll just stay here and not be pummeled by my no-longer fans."

"Are you sure?" I shrugged. "Come on." I sighed, stood up, and followed him outside. Jake and Mikayla were sitting in the backseat. I sat in the front with his bodyguard. He drove to the movie theater while they talked in the back. I managed to ignore them. He parked and they got out. He had to follow them, so I was stuck following them too. We bought tickets to the second _Night at the Museum_ movie. I was bored during the whole thing. Jake and Mikayla sat near the middle. His bodyguard and I sat in the back. People recognized both of them. No one payed any attention me. Finally, we got to go home. But first, we had to drop Mikayla off. She hugged Jake bye, then got out of the car and went inside her house. We started to drive back to Jake's house. He looked really happy from the rear-view mirror.

"That was fun. Don't you think?" His bodyguard answered him; I didn't.

"Yes." We arrived at Jake's house and went inside. It was almost six o'clock. His maid was making dinner. When it was ready, we all ate silently. I could tell Jake was really happy. We watched TV when we were done eating. Around ten, Jake and his maid went to bed. His bodyguard and I were still sitting on the couch, watching TV. He turned to me. "I'm sure Jake still likes you, Miley. He'll get over Mikayla and nothing will happen." I just shrugged. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. 'Night Miley."

"'Night," I mumbled. He went to bed and I stayed on the couch. I turned it to a channel that only talks about stars and how they're doing with their career. The host was talking about something.

"In other news, it seems Jake Ryan has met a new singer to replace Hannah Montana. This new singer happens to be Mikayla. Remember her? I reviewed her CD last week. It was pretty good. It was even as good as Hannah's and this is Mikayla's first. Jake and Mikayla were seen hanging out today for most of the day. It looked like a new couple could even be in the works. Goodbye Jake and Hannah and hello Jake and Mikayla. I also predict Mikayla will become as big as Hannah soon or even bigger. We'll see how it plays out. Until then, we'll be watching them." I muted the TV. I was getting even madder. I turned off the TV, threw the remote, and stormed off to my room. Why did Mikayla get everything? I went to bed and didn't dream about anything.

I woke up the next morning about ten and walked out to the kitchen. Jake's maid was cleaning. She looked up when I came out and smiled at me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Jake and his bodyguard left. I think they went to go see Mikayla."

"Okay, thanks." I sat on the couch. Why was he with Mikayla? What was so special about her? I got dressed as Miley and got in my car. I knew where they would be. I was right about where they would be. They were at the stadium where her concert tonight would be. I was surprised that they actually let me backstage, but they did. Jake and Mikayla were sitting on director's chairs backstage. I walked up to them. Mikayla noticed me first, but ignored me. Jake turned around when he noticed Mikayla look at someone behind him. He looked surprised to see me.

"Miley?"

"Hi." Mikayla raised her eyebrows.

"So, who's this?"

"My friend." Oh, so now I'm his friend? "What are you doing here, Miley?"

"I came to find you, seeing as you're my friend." I turned around and went to my car. I didn't hear anyone trying to come after me and I didn't care if anyone did. I got into my car and called Nick. It was only two in the morning there, but if he really cared about me, he would answer. I called him and he didn't answer. I didn't leave a message. I put my phone down and started crying again. No one cared anymore. Lilly could be the only one who cared about me anymore. I stayed in my car and kept crying. I didn't know what else to do.

_**Hi everyone! How have you been? I'm trying to write more of this more often. I'll keep trying! I need three reviews then I'll update again. See you then!**_

_**P.S. I'm bringing **_**My Life Without Nick**_** back! Watch for it soon!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Nessie is Back

**THE NEW GIRL 2: ROCK STAR EDITION**

Chapter 5: Nessie is Back

**Miley's POV**

You know what I hate? Dreams. That's what I hate. They can seem so real sometimes. Like, for instance, last night I had a dream. Jake met Mikayla and they became the best of friends. Then, I learned Hannah's career was going downhill and Mikayla was the new Hannah. Then, lastly, I dreamt that Jake hated me and loved Mikayla. I woke up in the morning and walked downstairs. Doesn't it suck when you wish something was a dream, but really wasn't? No, none of that was a dream. It all actually happened and I had to witness some more in the early morning.

Mikayla was over at Jake's house. I walked into the living room. Jake and Mikayla were sitting on the couch. I walked into the kitchen. I heard Mikayla start talking to Jake.

"You and that girl from yesterday are friends, right?"

"Yeah, why?" There's that friends thing again.

"Then why did she just come from downstairs?" I saw Jake look over at me. I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked back to Mikayla.

"She just needs a place to stay for a little while, so I offered for her to stay here."

"Oh, okay." She snuggled into Jake. I started to bend the spoon that was in my hand for my cereal. It broke in half. They both looked at me and I blushed. I quickly ran upstairs and pulled out my cell phone.

"Lilly?" I asked when she answered.

"Miley? Hi."

"Lilly, can I stay at your house, please? I don't want to stay with Jake anymore."

"Sure, Miley."

"Thank you so much." I started to pack. I quickly took it all downstairs and got into my car. I drove to Lilly's house. Jake and Mikayla were too busy snuggling to notice me. I rang Lilly's doorbell and her mom answered.

"Oh, hello Miley." I smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott."

"Lilly told me you needed to stay for a little while."

"Yeah. I hope that it doesn't bother you."

"No, of course not." She let me in and I went up to Lilly's room. She told me to sit on her bed. She sat next to me.

"So, why aren't you going to stay with Jake?"

"He and Mikayla met."

"And?"

"And it's like their in love. Jake is supposed to be on my side. I mean, come on! Renesmee could be his child! So now they keep snuggling and everything. I want to barf."

"Just not on the carpet." She smiled, then frowned. "Jake sounds like he's being stupid."

"He is."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I shook my head. "Me neither. Want to go eat."

"Yeah." We went downstairs and had cereal. When we were done, we went to the mall. We started talking about them again.

"So, they're acting like they like-like each other?" I nodded.

"Yep."

"I thought Jake, like, loved you."

"I know. Me too." We walked quietly for a second. Lilly saw something in a store, so we went inside of it.

**Jake's POV**

I sat on the couch with Mikayla. She started to whisper something to me.

"You know, we should do something today."

"Like what?" She shrugged.

"Just something." I laughed.

"Okay. When you think of it, you tell me."

"Okay." We kept watching TV. "I got it! Let's go to the mall!"

"Okay." We got in the car. I drove us to the mall. The radio was turned on and one of Mikayla's songs came on. She started singing to it. I laughed. I parked in the parking lot and we got out and walked inside. Mikayla said she had her eye on something in a store for a while, so we went to that store.

**Miley's POV**

"Lilly," I laughed. "That looks so funny. Take it off."

"Okay, okay." She took it off and put it back on the shelf. "Oh look!" She saw a cute scarf on a rack. She grabbed it along with a shirt and skirt and ran to the dressing room to go try it on. I stayed where I was, looking at something. I looked up and saw Jake and Mikayla coming into this store. I quickly went to the back where Lilly was.

"Lilly!" I banged on the door. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" She came out a second later.

"Oh, wow, Lilly. That looks so awesome on you!"

"Really?" I nodded. "I think I'll buy it."

"Okay, but quickly change."

"Okay." She quickly changed, then came back out. "So, why did I need to hurry?"

"Guess who's in this store."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." We walked to the cash register. Mikayla was looking for something while Jake followed her. She looked over at us, then at something in Lilly's hand. She said something to Jake, then came up to us. Lilly and I both noticed her coming.

"Hi, I'm Mikayla."

"Yeah, we all know," Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

"That skirt; what size is it?" Lilly told her the size. "Okay, well, I've had my eye on it for weeks, so I want it."

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes."

"What's your problem?"

"Hello. I'm Mikayla. A singer. I've sold, like, a lot of albums."

"Hello. I know Hannah Montana. She's bigger than you. And always will be." Mikayla glared at Lilly.

"Give me that skirt....or...."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah I do."

"Give....me....the....skirt!" She tried to grab it from Lilly, but Lilly was too quick. She put it on the counter and bought it. She smirked at Mikayla and skipped out. I followed Lilly.

"Wow, I can't believe how spoiled she is."

"I know. She needs to learn celebrities can't always get their way."

"I know, right?"

**Mikayla's POV**

What a brat. I deserve that skirt. I walked back up to Jake. He was looking at something.

"Come on, Jake." I took his arm and dragged him out of the store.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of that store." I let go of his arm once we were out of the store. We started to walk. I didn't know where and I didn't care why. That girl standing next to the brat was Jake's friend. I did NOT like her. She seemed jealous of Jake and me. I could keep doing that, and I plan too.

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I sat on a bench. I sighed.

"Lilly, I miss Renesmee."

"Can we come up with a shorter name for her?"

"Fine. We'll call her Nessie."

"Okay."

"Lilly, I miss Nessie."

"Well, maybe we should go visit her."

"Why? I was a jerk to Aunt Dolly. I don't want to go back. I'd be humiliated."

"Miley, which need is greater? Wanting to see Nessie or ignoring her?" I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go see Nessie."

"Okay."

**Oliver's POV**

I sat on my couch. I hadn't talked to Lilly or Miley for a while. Wait. I talked to Lilly two days ago. For Miley it was longer. I missed talking to them. I decided to call them. No one answered. I sighed and turned on the TV. Mikayla and Jake were on there. They were saying they were a couple and things like that. I remembered that Miley and Jake were a couple. How could he? I thought about where Miley might be. She wouldn't be at her house. I decided to try Lilly's house. Her mom said that they left earlier. I called Lilly's cell phone. She answered.

"Lilly?"

"Oliver. Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Miley and I are going to see Nessie." I figured that was short for Renesmee. "Miley! Ah! Be careful! Sorry, Oliver. We're in the car. And I'm about to die."

"Oh. Can I come with you?"

"Hang on." I heard her asking Miley in the background. Miley agreed. "Okay, Oliver, we'll be there soon. At this rate, though, we'll be there in 5....4....3....2....1.... Come on, Oliver! We're here!" I hung up my phone and got into Miley's car in the back seat. From hearing Lily on the phone, I was kind of scared to get in there.

**Miley's POV**

I didn't mind letting Oliver come. I just wanted to go see Nessie. I pulled up into Aunt Dolly's house and got out. Lilly and Oliver followed me. I knocked on the door. Aunt Dolly answered. She looked surprised to see me.

"Miley?"

"Hi Aunt Dolly. I'm really sorry about everything I said before. I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." I smiled a little.

"Okay, thank you. Can I see Nessie?" She smiled.

"She's asleep right now, but you can stay until she wakes up."

"Okay, thanks." We went inside and Aunt Dolly made cookies. Eventually, Nessie woke up. Aunt Dolly went to go get her. She came downstairs and gave Nessie to me.

"Oh my gosh. Look! Her hair! It looks brown!" Lilly said, happily.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" It looked like Nessie was Nick's baby, too. I'd rather it be Nick's than Jake's at this moment. Then I noticed her eyes were Jake's shade of blue. So, her hair was brown like Nick's and her eyes were like Jake's. How great. How am I supposed to know who the father is now?

_**Okay, so, I just did my play today. It was so much fun! It's sad, though, too, because it's over.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. Next week will be a fun week, right? School getting out, and to make it even more fun, I'm going to be updating a lot. See you then!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Mikayla or Hannah? Mikayla!

**THE NEW GIRL 2: ROCK STAR EDITION**

Chapter 6: Mikayla or Hannah? Mikayla!

**Jake's POV**

I drove Mikayla home. She got out and walked inside. I drove home. My maid, Jessica, was sitting on the couch. She didn't notice when I came in. She was too busy watching TV. My bodyguard, Jared, was sitting next to her. He wasn't paying attention to the TV. He was reading something. I walked in and sat next to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi," they both mumbled. I sighed and went to my room. I realized I hadn't seen Miley in a while. I walked to her door and knocked on it. She didn't say anything. I knocked again. When I didn't hear anything, I slowly opened the door. She wasn't in there, so I turned on the light. All her stuff was gone. Where had she gone? I quickly walked back to the living room.

"Have you guys seen Miley?" They both looked at me.

"You didn't see her leave earlier when Mikayla was here?" I shook my head. "Well, she left."

"And you just let her?!"

"It's her decision to leave." I grabbed my keys and got into my car. Where could she be? I decided to try Aunt Dolly's house. Even though I know Miley most likely wouldn't be there, maybe her aunt could give me advice.

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, I'm sorry," Aunt Dolly said, hugging me. I was crying. I told her about Jake and Mikayla. She felt really bad for me. "He's a big jerk. He doesn't deserve some one as great as you." Lilly and Oliver had already left. Lilly's mom came to pick them up. They didn't want to stay to see me cry.

"I....just, hate him right now!" She hugged me again.

"I know, I know. It'll be okay, though." I hugged her back. We stayed like that for a minute, then the doorbell rang, so we had to let go. Nessie was sleeping. Aunt Dolly answered the door. I turned to see who it was. It was Jake.

He didn't notice me at first. He was talking to Aunt Dolly. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Aunt Dolly nodded, then moved to the side to let Jake in. She left to go upstairs for a second. I heard her to tell Jake to come sit on the couch. He started to walk in, then noticed me. He stopped and just stared at me, then he sat next to me.

"Why did you leave?" I rolled my eyes. He is a jerk. "Miley?" I still ignored him. "What are you doing here, too?" He sighed and decided to give up. Aunt Dolly came back and sat on the other side of Jake.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Jake?" Jake looked away from me and to Aunt Dolly.

"Uh, well. Never mind." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, then. I'll be right back." She left to go do something upstairs. I didn't look at Jake.

"Miley? What's wrong? I know that you're mad at me, but why?" I didn't say anything. "Please, Miley. Please talk to me."

"Why should I?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Are you that stupid? Seriously, Jake?"

"What?"

"You and Mikayla! Do you not even remember me now? I'm surprised you remember me right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep flirting with Mikayla! You keep calling me your "friend"! You keep ignoring me! Want me to go on?"

"No, but how am I ignoring you?"

"Whenever she is around, you don't even remember me! If you love her that much, just tell me and I'll leave!" He looked confused.

"I don't love her!"

"Yeah, well, you could have fooled me." He took my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore."

"Whatever. You and I both know that you will." He shook his head.

"No. I won't. I promise." I looked at him. He looked like he promised. I sighed.

"Really?" He nodded. "Fine." He hugged me. Aunt Dolly came back down as we pulled apart.

"So, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"You were watching, weren't you, Aunt Dolly?" She shrugged. That meant yes.

I still decided to stay at Lilly's house. Jake respected my choice. I didn't want to be where I might see Mikayla.

The next day, I didn't have to do anything. Lilly and I stayed at her house and watched TV. We were watching the show about the celebrities again. They were talking about Mikayla.

"And now, we have some of Hannah's fans with us here today. Hi guys." The kids said hi back. "So, I have a question for you. Do you like Hannah or Mikayla better?"

"Mikayla." The guy turned back to the camera.

"There you have it, folks. Mikayla: in. Hannah: out. Go online now and vote for who you like best. Hannah or Mikayla? Mikayla or Hannah? I'll be back later with the results." It switched to another person. Lilly turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Miley."

"What? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally." The truth was I wasn't so sure that I was okay. I need time to think.

I went to the room Lilly let me have. I laid down and thought about things. Eventually, Lilly came to get me. She sat on my bed.

"Miley, I'm really, really sorry, but....Mikayla won."

"So?"

"So everyone that was your fan is now turning into a Mikayla fan. Well, except for me." I sighed.

"Sucks for me, huh?" Lilly sighed.

"Yeah. If only there was a way to get back at her." I shrugged. If only there was....

The next day, I had to go to the studio as Hannah. As I was waiting my turn to go in, I saw Mikayla. She walked up to me.

"Hannah."

"Mikayla."

"Have you heard?"

"What? That you're a wanna-be singer?" She glared at me.

"No. That I'm better than you. No one loves you anymore. Deal with it." With that, she walked away. I wasn't even sad. I was mad. Mikayla was mean. She didn't deserve all those fans. I _did_ need a way to get back at her. Then, I had it.

"Lilly?" She looked at me. "I have a plan."

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hopefully more will be up tomorrow for the marathon I'm doing. Remember? More chapters this week? At least school is out soon! And for those of you who are already out of school (if there are any of you)....I hate you. Just kidding! I'll see you later!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Bye Bye Mikayla

**THE NEW GIRL 2: ROCK STAR EDITION**

Chapter 7: Bye Bye Mikayla

**Miley's POV**

"Uh, Miley....Should I be scared?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just hold this camera and stand behind the tree." Lilly sighed, took the camera, and went behind the plant in the studio. I called Mikayla over to me. She walked over. "I have a question for you."

"What?"

"What do you think of you getting all my fans?" She sighed.

"I already told you. I said I felt really bad for you and that I hope you still can sing because you're so great." My jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I see the camera. I'm not stupid." She walked away and Lilly came out.

"I knew it wouldn't work," she mumbled. I turned to her.

"Then you give me an idea!" She shrugged. I sighed and walked away.

**Oliver's POV**

I walked into the studio. Miley wanted me to help her with something. I didn't see her, but I saw Lilly. I walked up to her.

"Hi Lilly."

Without looking at me, she said, "Lola."

"Huh?" I realized she was Lola. "Oh, sorry. Hi Lola."

"Hi Oliver."

"What are you looking at?" I followed her gaze. Hannah was glaring at Mikayla while fans were taking pictures with Mikayla. Hannah had a bottle of something in her hand. The fans left, and Hannah walked up to Mikayla with the bottle.

"Uh oh," Lola said and ran to Hannah. Hannah came back looking mad. She didn't notice me.

"I hate her."

"All three of us do, Hannah."

"Three?" She noticed me. "Oh, hi Oliver."

"Hey." She went back to glaring at Mikayla.  
"Just come up with a new plan, Hannah. One that she won't expect." Hannah sighed and walked away. Lilly sighed and leaned against the wall. I leaned against the wall, too.

"So, have you talked to Joe recently?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"I think he's cheating on me."

"Really?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Just because."

"Oh. When is he coming back?" She shrugged. "I'm surprised that Miley hasn't mentioned Nick in a while."

"She's been busy."

"That's true."

**Miley's POV**

I walked out of the studio. At least I could leave with my dignity. Two people who looked twelve-ish walked up to me.

"Hey Hannah." I smiled at them.

"Hey." The laughed. They pulled their hands out from behind their backs. There were ketchup bottles in their hands. They quickly squirted me with them, then ran inside laughing. Well, there goes my dignity. I waited for my limo outside. I noticed Jake walking up to the studio. "Jake? What are you doing here?" He looked at me, then looked guilty.

"Hi Hannah. I'm, uh, here to see....Mikayla...."

"What?"

"I'm sorry! She wanted me to come and I said yes to tell her bye."

"She doesn't even deserve a bye!"

"Then what does she deserve?"

"Nothing! She doesn't deserve you or anyone!"

"You sound kind of jealous, Hannah."

"I'm not jealous! You just can't hang out with her!"

"So, what? Now you're going to make me choose? Why do I have to choose? Why can't I just be friends with her?"

"Because I hate her!"

"So now it's all about you?" He shook his head and walked in. I stood there, on the sidewalk. Lilly and Oliver came out.

"Hannah, I'm sorry...." I walked away from them. I didn't care.

I went to Aunt Dolly's house to see Nessie. She was awake. We had a fun time together. When I was done, I went to Lilly's house. I just didn't know what to do about Jake. We kept getting into fights. I wish it would stop. Lilly and I went to her room when I got there. We talked about things, ate dinner, then went to bed.

In the morning, I had to get up early. I knew Jake had something to do. I wanted to see him. I didn't get dressed as Hannah, though. Jake was already at the studio. He got to be on TV. He was getting make-up and powder on his face. I didn't see Mikayla at all, so I walked up to him.

"Hi Jake." He turned to me.

"Hi Miley." He turned back to the mirror. I sighed.

"Jake, I'm really sorry. I've just been really stressed lately. I'm really sorry." When he didn't say anything, I turned to leave. I heard him sigh.

"Miley, wait." I turned around. "It's okay. I would feel the same way if I thought you were flirting with someone else."

"Yeah, but I flirt with Nick."

"When?"

"Not in a really long time."

"Oh. Well, my point is that I'm not mad. I'll just try to see your point of view from now on, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay." We hugged each other. Someone laughed.

"Jake!" Mikayla ran up to him and hugged him. He didn't hug her back. "What's wrong?" He shrugged. He got called to set, so he left. Mikayla turned to glare at me.

"What have you done to him?"

"Me? Why whatever could you mean?" She rolled her eyes and got in my face.

"I'm not stupid. Why does everyone think that?" I raised my eyebrows and tried not to laugh. "Anyway, I know you've been talking to him and trying to make him stay away from me. Well, it won't work!" She walked away to go see Jake. I rolled my eyes and left.

I walked outside of the studio and made some calls. There was no way that I would let her be mean to me. I would not deal with it any longer.

**Mikayla's POV**

Jake looked so cute out there on the set. I smiled at him a few times and he smiled back. What was his friend's problem? Obviously, he loved me. Who knew people could be so jealous? When he came off set, I gave him a big hug.

"Good job, Jake!" he smiled at me and hugged me back.

"Thanks!" He went to go do something. I saw that 'Miley' girl's friends. I walked up to them. They ignored me. Finally, I cleared my throat. They looked at me, then went back to talking.

"OMG! Is everyone going to ignore me?" They gave me a weird look. "Hello? Do you not know a star when you see one?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't see a star here. Just a wanna-be 'I can't sing' girl." The girl smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"People can be so immature."

"Oh, come on. Don't talk about yourself." I turned to the girl.

"Don't even start with me."

"Why? 'Cause you won't be able to finish it, because I'll win?" she smiled.

"No, because ill win and you won't be too happy." She pretended to look scared.

"I'm so scared!" We started yelling at each other. Jake came up to us and made us stop.

"Let's go, Jake. We don't need to be around such violent people."

"Oh, you want to see violent? I can show you it." She started to walk towards me, but her guy friend pulled her back and held her there.

"Mikayla, just cool it," Jake said. I sighed.

"Fine. Let's just go somewhere else."

"Okay. One second." He walked up to the two.

I heard him whisper, "Sorry, guys." Then, he came over to me and we walked out. His limo was waiting for us, so we got in.

The driver took us to his house. We sat on the couch. I snuggled into him. He tried to pull away, but every time I snuggled closer. Why was he trying to be shy? I knew that he loved me, gosh. A big, strong man came from the hallway.

I whispered to Jake, "Who is that?"

He told me, "My bodyguard, Jared."

"Oh, okay." He sat down with us on the couch. "Hi Jared," I said. He looked at me.

"Hi." I smiled and turned back to the TV. Jake was so into it, I don't think he realized I held his hand – or he did, but liked it. Hannah Montana was on TV. They were saying how downhill she was going. I started to laugh. Jared and Jake looked at me questioningly.

"I just love being better than her. She doesn't deserve her fans. She sucks at singing. I'm so much better, don't you think?" They didn't answer. Finally, I sighed. "Jake can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Upstairs?" He sighed and started to get up.

"No, ill just leave," Jared said. I sighed when he left. I turned to Jake when his bodyguard left.

"Jakey." He looked at me weird. "What's your friend's problem?"

"Which friend?"

"The one with brown hair."

"Oh. I don't know."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you." I started to lean in.

"Uh...." he said.

"Come on, don't deny it," I whispered. The door slammed open. I looked to see who it was. It was his friend. I quickly kissed him. He didn't kiss me back. He pushed me away. He turned to look at his friend.

"Miley," Jake said. He turned to me. "Just go." I smiled at him and left. As I was walking to the sidewalk, I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around. It was 'Miley'.

"Mikayla?"

"What?"

"Want to hang out?"

"Ha. Me and you? Why? I thought you hated me."

"No, I don't hate you. I'm actually happy that you and Jake are dating. He kept bothering me." I was confused.

"Then why did you keep getting mad at me?"

"He made me act like that. He wanted you away, but finally, I told him no. So, do you want to hang out?"

"Where?"

"The mall?"

"Okay."

We arrived at the mall, and walked in. Miley actually was acting like she liked me. I was so surprised. Finally, we stopped at a bench ate a pretzel. We started to talk.

"So, what about your two other friends? They were acting like they hated me." She shrugged. "I'm so glad Jake and I are dating!" Miley looked up at me.

"Okay, so, here's the deal. I still don't like you with Jake. I know that sounds mean, but I really don't. I'm not trying to be mean here, but...."

"Wait a minute. You lied to me. How could you? You are so mean! And stupid, too!" I kept yelling at her. Then, all these flashes were in my face. I didn't know what was going on. "What's going on?" I could see Miley smiling.

"Photographers."

"What?"

"I was going to catch you being your true self. And now, the rest of the world is, too. Smile for the camera!"

"Ugh!"

**Miley's POV**

"And here, again, is Mikayla." Mikayla being her normal self – yelling at me, that is – came onto the TV. Lilly, Oliver, and I laughed.

"I'm so glad that she finally got exposed!" Lilly laughed.

"I know me, too," Oliver agreed.

"I know." Jake came into the room and sat next to me.

"Miley, I'm really sorry for everything that happened with Mikayla and me. I still love you – a lot."

"I love you, too, Jake." We kissed each other.

"Aw!" Lilly and Oliver said. Lilly leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"I have been talking to some of Mikayla's 'people' and they said they are no longer going to work with her. They can't stand people like her. I've even talked to some of her fans. They said no to Mikayla and yes to Hannah. So, it looks like Hannah is back," the guy on TV said. Lilly and Oliver cheered. Jake kissed me again. I knew I would come back. I just didn't know how – but I knew I would.

_**Hey everyone! This isn't the last chapter even though it sounds like it, so don't stop reading! Once I get three or more reviews, ill update again! But, the next chapter is the epilogue – the last one. But don't worry! There will be a sequel! Love you all! Bye!**_


	9. Epilogue

**THE NEW GIRL 2: ROCK STAR EDITION**

Epilogue

A few years later....

"Mommy?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, honey?" I pulled her up onto my lap.

"When do I get to know who my daddy is?" I looked at her curly brown hair that bounced when she moved and her blue eyes that were the color of Jake's. Just looking at her, you'd never know who her dad was.

"The doctor said he'd call soon to tell us." She pouted.

"But I want to know now!"

"I know, honey, I want to know, too."

I was now twenty and Nessie was four. Lilly and Oliver had begun to hang out even more with us. Lilly sometimes talked to Joe. Nick and I loved to talk. Nessie loved talking to him, too. They sounded so happy talking together. Nick always said he couldn't wait until he got here to talk to her. Nessie loved to have fun. Jake also loved to hang out with Nessie. She didn't like him as much as Nick, though. Eventually, I moved back in with my daddy. Jake was sitting next to me right now. My daddy was gone. He went shopping. You could tell that Jake knew Nessie loved Nick more than him. He tried to forget about it, but he still remembered it. I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder. He looked over at us. Nessie was sitting still. She scooted between us and took our hands.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go for a walk?" I looked at Jake. He nodded.

"Sure, Nessie." All of us started to go walking around the block. I saw Lilly and Oliver heading towards us. They started walking with us.

"Hi Nessie," Lilly said. Nessie has always liked Lilly and Oliver, too. She smiled at them. She let go of my hand so that she was only holding Jake's hand now. They started to talk to each other. I started to talk to Lilly and Oliver.

"Nessie just can't stop talking about Nick. It's so cute." Lilly smiled.

"And she hasn't even met him yet. Wait until she does." I glared at her. "I meant it in a good way." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, but what if Jake is her dad? What then?"

"Then she'll learn to live with it."

"I guess." I looked over at them. They looked like they were having fun.

We finished our walk and went home. Lilly and Oliver went into the kitchen. Nessie followed them in there. Jake and I sat at the couch.

"Miley?"

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what?"

"Never mind."

"What?" He shook his head. Nessie started laughing. I looked over at where she was. Lilly and Oliver were tickling her. I smiled. I turned back to Jake, but he wasn't there anymore. I walked over to Nessie. "Hey, Nessie." She looked up at me, smiling. "It's time for your nap."

"Okay, mommy." She took my hand and followed me to her room. I tucked her in, then went back downstairs. Lilly and Oliver were sitting on the couch, watching TV. I sat next to Lilly. They were watching ice hockey.

"Ugh, guys. Why are we watching this?"

"Shh!" they said at the same time. I sighed. I went upstairs and to my room. I hadn't talked to Nick in a few days. I called him.

"Hi, this is Nick. I can't talk right now, but leave me a message!" I closed my phone and laid down on my bed. His phone always seemed to be off lately. I knew he was busy with his tour, but I just missed him so much. I heard someone coming up the stairs. I sat up and Oliver came into the room. I smiled at him. He looked troubled. He sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" He sighed.

"Okay, so.... I know this girl. I think I might love her, but I don't think she loves me back. I've known her for awhile. What should I do?"

"Does she even know you love her?" He shook his head. "You've known her for awhile?" He nodded. "OH MY GOSH! IS IT LILLY?" He quickly shook his head.

"No! It's not Lilly. Can you help me?"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Um....why don't you start showing her you love her? Like, send her flowers signed with only a name she called you when you were little or something. And write her notes and help her with things. Hopefully she'll know by then." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What?"

"I guess I just want something original. Something new."

"Oh." I thought about it. "What about taking her dancing? Then, tell her."

"That's a good idea." I smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled and walked back downstairs. I sighed and laid back down. Now if I only knew what was wrong with Jake. I didn't even know where he was. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I decided to take a little nap.

When I woke up, I went downstairs. It was dinner time. Nessie was sitting on the couch with Lilly. They were watching SpongeBob SquarePants. It's Nessie's favoritesshow. I walked into the kitchen. My daddy was making dinner.

"Hi daddy." He smiled at me.

"Hey, honey." I went to go sit on the couch. I sat next to Nessie. She sat on my lap. Lilly scooted closer.

"Hey, Miley."

"Hey, Lilly."

"Jake called while you were asleep. He said he couldn't come back over tonight; he's busy."

"Okay." We finished watching SpongeBob, then dinner was ready. I helped Nessie eat. When we were done, we went to the park. Nessie was swinging on the swings while Lilly and I were sitting in the grass. "Lilly?"

"Yeah?" She looked away from Nessie and to me.

"Do you realize how Nick's cell is always off?"

"Well, you always tell me about it."

"What if he's trying to ignore me?"

"Miley, that's crazy. He wouldn't do that."

"Really, Lilly? Is that why it's always off when he's not in a concert and its daytime there? What if he's cheating on me?"

"Miley! You sound ridiculous."

"Yeah, I guess." Nessie finished on the swings, then we went home. Lilly helped me tuck Nessie in, then she left. I went to bed, too.

The next morning, it was really quiet in my house. I walked downstairs. No one was there. Then, I went to go wake Nessie up and she wasn't there, either. I started to freak out. I called my daddy. He said he was just going shopping and took Nessie with him. Around noon, the door bell rang. I went to answer it. It was Oliver.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey Miley." I let him in and we both sat on the couch. He seemed excited.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I asked her out!"

"The girl we were talking about?" He nodded. "That's great, Oliver! Where are you going?"

"We're going to go dancing!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm happy for you, Oliver!" He was smiling really wide. I really was happy for him. He stayed over for a little longer, then left. Around three, Lilly came over. We watch TV and talked together. Daddy and Nessie came home around four. Lilly stayed for dinner and we decided to have a sleepover. We stayed up really late and talked the whole time. It was really fun. In the morning, we didn't get up until ten. Nessie came in and jumped on us. She made us come downstairs to eat breakfast. Around one in the afternoon, Jake came over. Lilly was upstairs with Nessie and my daddy was out shopping again. Jake and I were sitting on the couch.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you just leave the other day and not call me back?"

"I'm sorry, Miley. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Jake, I'll be right back."

"Okay." I needed to go call Nick. I really missed him. I tried his phone when I got to my room, but it was still off. I sighed and walked back downstairs. Lilly, Nessie, Jake, and daddy were all sitting on the couch. When I walked down, I sat between Lilly and Jake. Jake looked nervous. Daddy and Lilly were playing with Nessie.

"What's wrong, Jake?" He shook his head. He looked a little pale, too. I was a little worried. "Jake, are you sure?"

"Miley?" My daddy got up to get the door because the door bell rang.

"Yeah?" He got off the couch and went down on one knee. Instantly, I froze.

"Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"

"Oh, look who it is!" my daddy said. I didn't pay any attention to what my daddy had just said. I couldn't think. I couldn't even process what Jake had just said.

"Miley?" I knew that voice anywhere. I quickly looked up. I would recognize those brown eyes and curly brown hair anywhere, too.

"Nick!" I jumped up, ran to him, and hugged him really tightly. I pulled away, but left my arms around his neck and he left his arms around me.

"How have you been?"

"I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you, too." I hugged him again.

"Mommy?" I pulled away and looked down to Nessie. When Nick saw her, he smiled and bent down. "Who's this, Mommy?"

"This is Nick, Nessie." She looked at him and smiled. They hugged each other. Nick stood up straight while they were hugging. He was holding her now. I could tell she still like him after she saw him. We went to go sit on the couch. I noticed Lilly and Joe were staying far away from each other. I guess Joe really was cheating on Lilly.

Eventually, everyone calmed down. Joe, Kevin, and Oliver all went home soon after that. My daddy went upstairs to go to bed. He was really tired. That left Jake, Nick, Nessie, Lilly, and I downstairs on the couch. Nessie and Nick were having fun. Jake seemed like he was sad or depressed. Lilly was just watching TV. I was so glad that Nick had finally come back. I had my head on Nick's shoulder. Soon, Nessie fell asleep on Nick. It was so cute. Lilly took her upstairs and tucked her in. Nick and I were holding hands. When she was done, she came back down and sat next to Jake.

"You look so different, Miley."

"So do you, Nick." He laughed.

"Not really."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." He kissed me.

"Now who wins?"  
"I have no comment." He laughed. Around ten, I was starting to fall asleep. When I yawned, I was about to tell everyone goodnight, but Nick stopped me.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Has it changed a lot since I was gone?" I thought about it.

"No, not really."

"Okay."

"Why?" He got off the couch, took my hand, and went on one knee. I once again froze.

"Will you marry me, Miley Stewart?"

"Yes!" He put the ring on my finger and we hugged each other.

"What?" Jake said, surprised. The phone rang and Lilly answered it so it wouldn't wake Nessie. She said some things, then hung up. She walked happily over to us.

"Miley! That was the doctor! The results are in!" Nick and I turned to Lilly. I don't think he even knew what 'results' she meant.

"What results?" he whispered to me.

"For the father of Nessie."

"Oh." Lilly looked really excited.

"Lilly! Just tell us!" I laughed.  
"Nick!" she yelled. I screamed and hugged Nick. He hugged me back. I was so happy that it was Nick. Renesmee came downstairs with daddy. We must have woken them up.

"What's all the yelling about?"

"Nick's the father!" Lilly practically yelled. Nessie ran up to Nick. They hugged each other. I noticed Jake didn't look too happy. I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head. I put my hand on his. "Jake...."

"What?" he said a little meanly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was asking you to marry me, then _he_ came, and you forgot all about me." I felt really, really bad now.

"Jake, I'm...."

"Forget it." He got up and walked out. Nessie sat in my lap.

"Mommy, I'm so glad it's Nick that's my daddy." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Yes, I am, too, honey." She smiled and went back to Nick. Nick noticed something was wrong. He scooted closer to me, then Nessie went to Lilly.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Jake. He was asking me first and I totally blew him off. I feel so bad." Nick took my hand.

"Then go talk to him. We can wait for you. I know that you love Jake, too, especially during the time I was gone. And if you change your mind, I'll understand." I looked deep into his eyes. He was telling the truth. I hugged him, then left to go find Jake. He wasn't at his house and wouldn't answer his cell phone. Finally, I gave up looking for him and went back home. When I walked in, Jake was in there. I was surprised. I hadn't expected that.

"Jake!" I ran up to him and hugged him. "Why did you just leave like that?" I hit him.

"Sorry, Miley." I waited for him to say more. "I won't do it again," he said finally. I hugged him again.

"Good. So, can we at least be friends? I really don't want to lose you. You're an important person in my life." He nodded.

"Yes, Miley. We can even be best friends." I smiled.

"Deal." We sat back down. Nick put his arm around me. Nessie sat in between us. Jake was on my other side with Lilly next to him. My daddy was sitting on the other side of Nick. I could tell I had great group of friends, great dad, great daughter, and a great husband-to-be. Or you could call him my fiancé. Either one works. I was still happy.

_**Hey! This is the ending of **_**The New Girl 2: Rock Star Edition. **_**The third will be up soon. If you want me to send you a message saying its up, just leave that in your review. I hope you had a great time reading this! I want to thank everyone who read this, reviewed, favorite, and subscribed! I'll see you all later with my other series that I'm starting! Bye!!**_


End file.
